


Аудиенция

by MaravillosaNS



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne & Serge Golon, Angélique: La Victoire d’Angélique
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, возможно ООС, драма, мысленная дуэль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaravillosaNS/pseuds/MaravillosaNS
Summary: Зеркальная галерея в Версале построена несколько раньше, чем в реальности.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Аудиенция

**Author's Note:**

> Зеркальная галерея в Версале построена несколько раньше, чем в реальности.

«Слава Солнца» легко скользит по волнам. Скоро наступит время зимних штормов, но сегодня ветер не жесток. Луч солнца пробился сквозь тучи, позолотил завитки волос у носовой фигуры — и будто разогнал тяжелые мысли. Вчера, перед отплытием, всё казалось Пейраку окрашенным в мрачные тона. Дурные предчувствия сжимали грудь, разлука на несколько месяцев пугала, ему хотелось никогда не покидать жену, уберечь в своих объятиях, как ребенка, спасти, защитить ото всех напастей сразу. Сегодня же он не мог понять, что именно его так напугало. Пройдет зима, и они встретятся. Его жена и близнецы среди друзей в Голдсборо, там корабли, запас оружия и продовольствия, и долгими вечерами их ждут теплые беседы, игры, интересные книги. Ему же стоит продумать стратегию при Дворе. Да, так, интуиция, слезы и страхи — женский удел, не его. И, пока детище кораблестроителей из Новой Англии несет его к родным берегам, можно насладиться короткой свободой: годы рядом с вновь обретенной Анжеликой были полны любви и неги, и он не жалеет ни об одном дне (да что там, ни о единой минуте!), но какое же прекрасное чувство — снова быть капитаном своего корабля посреди океана!

Придет время, и он покорится. Строптивость когда-то обошлась ему слишком дорого, и он усвоил урок. Он покорится. Он склонится. Ради нее. Ради своих сыновей и их будущего. Ради дочерей. Малышка Онорина не должна почувствовать когда-либо, что она дитя войны, а не любви. Его гордость, его гордыня не должны его ослепить во второй раз. Несколько лет назад, отправив ко Двору сыновей, он отсрочил эту встречу, но ничто не длится вечно. Противостоянию нужно положить конец. Он вел когда-то беседы с мудрецами Китая и Индии. Он сидел на подушках подле Муль-Исмаила — и не потерял голову. Он пировал с индейскими вождями. Он сумеет найти нужные слова и расположить к себе Людовика. Он задействует всё: разум, логику, дар убеждения, огромный жизненный опыт и богатство. Он принесет дары и пойдет на уступки. Разберется в хитросплетениях интриг и отстоит Фронтенака. Обеспечит достойное возвращение жены во Францию. И сумеет скрыть бешеную ревность, когда она будет танцевать с королем в Версале. Он сможет всё. Но сегодня… сегодня он полной грудью вдыхает бодрящий морской воздух. Сегодня он свободен!

* * * * *

В кабинете за потайной дверью нет окон, но он и так помнит, какую часть дворца и парка освещает солнце в какой час. Он помнит все залы, гроты и фонтаны, построенные, отделанные и переделанные из-за нее и ради нее. Живая женщина из плоти и крови, отказавшаяся покориться своему королю, прекрасное видение, злой дух… Кем бы она ни была, ради любви к ней, из-за одержимости ею он сотворил чудеса. 

На столе лежат отчеты о деятельности отозванного губернатора Фронтенака, о его (не)лояльности, о религиозных трениях… И о первых, жестоких и нелогичных действиях нового губернатора Горреста. Как нужно было взбудоражить Квебек, чтобы письма полетели во Францию с тем же кораблем, на котором тот прибыл в Канаду, и чтобы оказались затем не у кого-то из министров, а у него самого! Это только кажется, что Америка далеко. Нельзя упускать влияние там, нельзя позволить слишком вольно гулять по лесам, впадать в грех реформаторства, основывать новые поселения, забыв, что все эти земли под властью Франции и её короля! Письма, прошения, еще прошения… Отчеты о настроениях в провинциях. Донесения о перемещениях графа де Пейрака с момента, едва тот ступил на французскую землю. Встречался со старшим сыном на подъездах к Парижу. Дерзнет ли явиться ко Двору без приглашения или поселится в своем отеле и будет смиренно ждать? Ждать? Смиренно? Вот Анжелика никогда не боялась монаршьего гнева — ни когда просила за первого мужа, ни когда рвалась на королевскую охоту, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, ни когда просила выпустить из Бастилии мужа второго, ни когда подняла восстание… Может, зря не боялась. Поэтому осталась там, за океаном? Вернется ли, если вновь заточить мужа в тюрьму? Вздор! Пейрак, с его связями, влиянием и богатством — тот самый ключ к решению проблем в Новом свете. Да и в Старом тоже. Дела государства превыше любого давнего увлечения, любви или неприязни.  
— Сир, граф де Пейрак де Моран д’Ирристрю.  
Заставить всё же ждать? Пройти в Зеркальную галерею? В грот Венеры? Пустое. О делах стоит говорить за письменным столом.  
— Проси.


End file.
